


Division (Stiles Stilinski x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Stiles confesses that he found new love.





	1. Chapter 1

‘What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?’ I smiled as I approached my boyfriend, Stiles.

He slowly pushed me away, ‘Y/N, it’s serious.’

'I haven’t seen you whole winter break, I missed you.’ Cupping his cheeks, I pressed my lips against his.

Stiles pulled away, 'Please, you’re making it harder that it’s supposed to be.’

Looking down to his pants, I smirked. 'Good.’

'I betrayed you…’ he blurted out with a serious look on his face.

'What do you mean?’ I froze instantly, confused about what he’s talking about.

He sighed, 'I-I love someone else.’

'You’re joking, right?’

Stiles shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. 'I’m sorry, Y/N.’

'No, no. This is a prank. Stiles, I know you. You wouldn’t do this to me.’ A small laugh escaped my mouth.

'I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’

'I don’t believe you.’ I looked down, knowing that this couldn’t be true. There was no way that the sweet, sarcastic and loving boyfriend would ever betray me like this.

He held onto my arms as he tried to reassure me, 'I know I promised the best for you and I’m sorry I couldn’t do that.’

'It’s Malia isn’t it…’ I paused and looked into the distance, remembering the encounters they had before we left for winter break.

They were close but I didn’t think so much into it. Malia had a tough past; she needed someone to confide with and Stiles was always there for her. I never thought that their friendship would eventually lead to more than friends.

A tear dropped from Stiles’ eye, 'Yes.’

'How can I be so naive and so stupid.’

'You’re not stupid.’

'I am. I trusted you and the thought you of ever betray me never crossed my mind.’

'Everything is my fault. You have nothing to do with this.’

'I have everything to do with this.’ I raised my voice. 'You made me fall in love with you.’

Stiles bit his lip, 'I didn’t realize it would hurt you so much.’

The fact that he didn’t think his actions would hurt me proved that he didn’t give a shit about me at all. This whole relationship felt like such a waste. I nodded my head slowly, acknowledging the fact that Stiles wasn’t someone I thought he was. 'You’re right, I’m not the stupid one. You are.’

'You’re right, Y/N.’

'Actually, you made this easier for me than I expected. Have fun with your new girlfriend, Stiles.’ I smiled sarcastically as I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been almost a month since the breakup with Stiles. Even though I tell myself that the breakup was easy, I missed Stiles so much. I hated the fact that I still care and think about him all the time. It’s hard to forget when all your friends are his friends too.

After a week, I stopped hanging out with my friends. I acted like it didn’t bother me that Malia and Stiles were dating but it did. It did made me upset that Stiles moved on but I was more mad at myself that I didn’t see this coming.

The final bell of the day rang and it was a cue for me to go home. Shoving all my books into my locker, I headed towards the parking lot.

‘Y/N!’ I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to see Lydia approaching me.

'You never returned my text or my calls.’ Lydia said, catching her breath.

I shrugged, 'Not really in the mood lately.’

'We can always hang out you know? You come first before anyone. You’re my best friend.’

'Thanks Lydia but I’m fine.’

'Don’t lie to me, I want to help.’

Putting on my fake smile, I tried to convince Lydia. 'I promise I’m okay.’

'I can tell when you’re lying, Y/N.’ She sighed. 'But I can’t force you to talk to me. Just know I’m here for you.’

This time, I smiled genuinely. It’s nice to know that I have someone to rely on. 'Thanks Lydia.’

'Anytime bestie.’ She smiled back and walked away.

After waking through the parking lot, I got into my car and sat there. Talking to Lydia made me very emotional all of the sudden. I know that I have friends but I felt so detached from everything.

I felt like I wasn’t myself anymore; that my life has been ripped apart. Stiles was more than my boyfriend, he was my best friend as well. I wish that there were signs that told me to watch out.

The knock on the window startled me and I realized it was the one person that I didn’t expect to see.

Stiles

'What do you want?’ I spoke sternly. I didn’t want him to think that I was thinking about him.

'Can I come in?’ I vaguely heard his voice through the window.

Hesitantly, I unlocked the door. He opened the door and sat next to me in the passengers seat.

'I didn’t think you’d let me talk to you.’

'I’m surprised myself’

Stiles sighed, 'I couldn’t stop thinking about what I did to you. How I hurt you.’

'You must of had a lot of thinking to do this past month.’

'I can’t imagine the pain you went through. I feel terrible, Y/N. I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused.’

'It took you a whole month to realize that?’ I avoided Stiles’ eye contact. There was no way I could face him.

Stiles reached for my hand but I pulled away instantly. 'Don’t do that.’

'I broke up with Malia.’ He blurted.

Finally, I made eye contact. 'Why?’

'Because I didn’t realize what I had until it was gone.’

'So you broke up with her out of guilt?’

'I broke up with her because I still love you. I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize.’

'Well, I’m sorry to because it’s too late for all of this.’

Stiles’ eyes seemed watery, like he was about to cry. Honestly, I’ve never seen him so upset. I want to take him back but he can’t just come back whenever he wanted to.

'I still love you too… Even after you left me with nothing but pain, I loved you. I try to forget you by losing all my other friends but you were still on my mind. But I can’t do this Stiles.’

A tear fell from his face, 'I’m stupid aren’t I?’

Slowly nodding, a slight giggle escaped my mouth. 'A little.’

He chuckled, 'Y/N I’ll always love you. Maybe someday you’ll accept me again.’

'Maybe someday.’


End file.
